


Der Wolf und seine Beute

by schreibzumlesen



Series: rattle your chains if you love being free (german) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Geralt is a gentle dom, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, also i'm going to keep jaskier's english name, and Jaskier is such a brat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/pseuds/schreibzumlesen
Summary: Er riecht nach Wärme, Lust und Stolz, und Geralt ist mehr als bereit, ihm zu geben, was er braucht.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: rattle your chains if you love being free (german) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650802
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Der Wolf und seine Beute

**Author's Note:**

> [Englisches Original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246033).

**i. **

Anscheinend kann Jaskier nicht anders, als bei seinen sexuellen Begegnungen in alle falschen Schlösser einzukehren und Geralt weiß nicht, ob er darüber amüsiert oder irritiert sein soll.

Dieses Mal war es die Frau des Bürgermeisters, wie er schnell aus dem Klatsch, der ihn in der Taverne umgibt, lernt, und dieses Mal konnte Jaskier dem Zorn ihres Gatten nicht entkommen, wie es scheint. Ein Mann, der doppelt so breit wie der Barde selbst ist, zerrt ihn am Kragen durch den Raum, direkt zu Geralt, der sich strategisch an einem Tisch in der Ecke platziert hat, um keine unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. So viel zu diesem Plan.

"Er gehört Euch, nicht wahr?", fragt der Mann erregt, als er mit Jaskier vor Geralt steht.

Geralt hebt eine Augenbraue. "Mir?" erwidert er und obwohl Jaskier entschuldigend lächelt, ist er versucht, alle Verbindungen zu ihm zu leugnen.

"Euch. Euer trällerndes Schoßhündchen." Die Worte sind gehässig und bitter und Geralt blickt Jaskier an, der im Griff des Mannes mit den Achseln zuckt.

"Ah, Sir, tut mir leid, dass ich Einwände vorbringe, aber ich bin nicht sein-"

"Richtig. Er gehört mir."

Sie können dieses verdammte Spiel spielen, und wenn es Jaskier demütigt, dann akzeptiert Geralt das. Es ist nichts, was Jaskier nicht verdient.

Der Mann schubst Jaskier zu ihm und Geralt packt ihn am Handgelenk, hauptsächlich um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, aber auch, weil es Jaskier daran hindert, zu gehen und sofort eine andere Frau zu finden, die er verführen kann.

"Ich will sein Gesicht in dieser Stadt nie wieder sehen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Hexer? ”

"Hm." Geralt folgt dem Mann mit seinem Blick, als er geht und riecht das Eisen und die Zitrusfrüchte in seiner Wut.

Neben ihm lacht Jaskier unbehaglich. "Was für ein charmanter Kerl, das muss ich sagen. Seine Frau war weitaus attraktiver und... Geralt, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen, ja?"

„Kann ich das?“ Geralt umschließt Jaskiers Handgelenk ein wenig fester, obwohl er bezweifelt, dass Jaskier allein wegen dieser Geste seinen Lebensstil aufgeben wird.

"Es sei denn... du willst in dieser wenig romantischen Atmosphäre Händchen halten?", schlägt Jaskier vor.

"Reiß dich zusammen", warnt ihn Geralt und Jaskier nickt feierlich.

"Das werde ich. Keine verheirateten Frauen mehr für mich - jedenfalls nicht in dieser Stadt."

Geralt will ihm glauben. Jaskiers Torheiten beeinflussen auch sein Leben und es wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung, den Barden nicht bei jedem Schritt beschützen zu müssen.

Später in der Nacht wird Geralt jedoch von empörten Stimmen und einer Hand, die ihm hastig auf die Schulter klopft, geweckt.

"Wir müssen gehen", flüstert Jaskier.

Geralt blickt ihn durch die Dunkelheit an. "Was zum Teufel hast du getan?"

"Ah ... die älteste Tochter des Gastwirts. Tut mir leid- Tut mir leid, ich meine es ernst."

Eines Tages wird Geralt Jaskier umbringen, und es wird kein schöner Anblick sein.

Plötze ist nicht gerade erfreut als sie nur Augenblicke später das Gasthaus verlassen und Jaskiers Versuche, die Stimmung durch Lieder, welche die Details seiner vorherigen romantischen Begegnung wiedergeben, aufzuheitern, unterhalten weder sie noch Geralt. Schließlich zieht Geralt die Zügel an und steigt ab. Irgendetwas muss getan werden, sonst verliert er bei dem fehlenden Schlaf und Jaskiers Gesang noch den Verstand.

Er winkt Jaskier zu sich rüber. "Du kannst reiten."

"Oh, das ist... Warte. Ist das dein Ernst? Bist du sicher?" Nervös sieht Jaskier zu Plötze und tritt einen Schritt näher.

"Ja. Komm her."

Als Jaskier in Reichweite ist, nimmt Geralt seinen Arm und beugt ihn vor, mit der Absicht, ihn für eine Weile zum Schweigen zu bringen oder zumindest solange bis Geralt wieder die Geduld hat, mit einem unkontrollierbaren Barden umzugehen.

"Was machst du... Au! Scheiße, verdammt, Geralt! Nein!" Jaskier wehrt sich in seinem Griff, aber Geralt hält ihn fest und gibt ihm erneut einen Klaps auf den Hintern, mit mehr Kraft als zuvor.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich zusammenreißen. Warum kannst du nicht einfach tun, was ich von dir verlange?" Er schlägt noch einmal zu.

"Ah! Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

"Gut." Geralt lässt ihn los und deutet auf Roach. "Steig auf."

"Aber-"

" _Jetzt_."

Jaskier klettert ungeschickt in den Sattel und Geralt kann tatsächlich ein kleines Wimmern hören. Er würde lügen, wenn er sagt, dass es ihm keine Befriedigung verschafft.

"Ich bin still", verspricht Jaskier, als Geralt hinter ihm sitzt, die Zügel übernimmt und Plötze sachte vorantreibt.

Als Antwort knurrt Geralt nur.

"Und ich werde vorsichtiger sein. Ich meine, wenn es jemand sieht..."

"Dann werden sie dich nicht wollen?" Geralt atmet tief ein, aber da ist kein Eisen, keine Wut und kein Salz, also auch keine Tränen. Er riecht jedoch etwas Unerwartetes und als Jaskier sich nach hinten gegen Geralts Brust lehnt, ist der Geruch stark und klar. Lust.

"Ich bin ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass ich tatsächlich jemanden finden kann, der meinen wunden Hintern mag."

"Hm." Geralt nimmt sich vor, in Zukunft nicht mehr seine Hand zu benutzen. "Dann hätte ich wohl härter zuschlagen sollen."

Jaskier rutscht im Sattel herum und auch ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen, weiß Geralt, dass er lächelt. "Ja, das hättest du."

** ii. **

Die Gastwirtin ist eine alte Frau, deren runzligen Hände zittern als sie Geralt den Schlüssel zu ihrem Zimmer überreicht, und die sich nicht zu ihrer offensichtlichen Absicht, es zu teilen, äußert. Geralt kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er angefangen hat, mit Jaskier, der etwas von Wärme murmelt, neben sich aufzuwachen, aber er hat nichts dagegen. So können sie Geld sparen und Scheiße, es macht den Sex wesentlich einfacher, wenn man nur ein Bett zur Auswahl hat.

"Wir könnten dennoch in eine weitere Decke investieren", meint Jaskier nichtsdestotrotz. Er dreht sich zu Geralt und runzelt die Stirn. "Du brauchst nicht einmal eine und ich muss sie dir jede Nacht entreißen als wärst du ein personifizierter Eiszapfen."

Sie sind beide im Bett, nackt, und Jaskiers Haare sind zerzaust und seine Wangen sind gerötet und Geralt gibt zu, dass ihm dieser Anblick gefällt. Außerdem ist Jaskier normalerweise viel ruhiger und gelassener, nachdem er ihn gefickt hat.

Normalerweise.

"Das sind die Dinge, die dir Sorgen bereiten?" Geralt versucht, ihn mit einem tiefen Kuss abzulenken, ohne Erfolg.

"Nun… Ja, schon. Das könnte durchaus eine Frage von Leben und Tod sein."

"Oder du frierst einfach für ein paar Stunden", antwortet Geralt. Er fragt sich, wie luxuriös Jaskiers Leben war, bevor er sich entschieden hat, Geralt wie ein verlorener Welpe zu folgen.

"Ich könnte immer jemand anderen finden, der bereit ist, seine Decke zu teilen."

Es sind Momente wie diese, in denen offensichtlich wird, dass Jaskier keine Angst vor Geralt oder einer seiner möglichen Reaktionen hat, sehr wahrscheinlich nie Angst hatte, und Geralt schwört sich, dass er alles tun wird, um dieses Vertrauen zu erhalten.

"Nein, das wirst du nicht." Sanft dreht Geralt Jaskiers Kinn mit zwei Fingern zur Seite und küsst seinen Hals, einmal, zweimal. Dann senkt er seine Zähne in die weiche Haut und beißt zu, während sich der Barde unter ihm keuchend und zischend wehrt.

"Geralt!"

Er schmeckt nach Schweiß, Rauch und Honig, und als Jaskiers Widerstand schließlich nachlässt, zieht sich Geralt zurück und streichelt behutsam mit seinen Fingern über die dunklen Flecken auf seiner Haut.

"Das kannst du nicht machen", sagt Jaskier und auch wenn seine Stimme schwach klingt, sieht Geralt, dass seine Pupillen geweitet sind.

"Habe ich aber. Und jetzt schlaf." Geralt zieht Jaskier die Decke über die Schultern. Er weiß, dass Jaskier seine eigene Körperwärme ohnehin dem weichen Stoff vorzieht.

** iii. **

Geralt ist nicht gerade für Bankette und Feiern gemacht, aber als Jaskier eingeladen wird, seine Lieder bei der Hochzeit eines Grafen zu spielen, begleitet er ihn dennoch, um ihn aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, und nur deswegen.

"Du musst nicht an mir kleben wie Wachs, Geralt. Ich werde absolut brav sein." Jaskier schenkt ihm ein Lächeln, aber Geralt bezweifelt, dass der Abend ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen wird.

"Das wirst du oder ich benutze demnächst eine Reitgerte", sagt Geralt und kontrolliert den Raum nach möglichen Bedrohungen oder Menschen, die Jaskier schon einmal verärgert hat.

Jaskier sieht ihn mit großen Augen an und seine Finger, die mit dem Gurt seiner Laute herumgespielt haben, erstarren. "Bei Plötze nimmst du keine Gerte. Warum bei mir?!"

Es ist kein direkter Widerspruch, bemerkt Geralt, und es scheint fast wie Akzeptanz, die von Jaskier kommt.

"Plötze ist sehr viel intelligenter als du es bist."

"Lustig." Jaskier schüttelt den Kopf. "Weißt du, ich könnte tatsächlich eine Ballade über deine brutalen Methoden und grausamen Vorlieben schreiben, damit die Öffentlichkeit endlich deinen wahren Charakter erkennt."

"Könntest du." Geralt schickt ihn mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern weg und Jaskier flieht, bevor Geralt noch einmal zuschlagen kann.

In den nächsten Stunden versucht Geralt, sich mit Alkohol und Essen abzulenken und behält Jaskier im Auge, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Bis jetzt hat sich der Barde zurückgehalten und nur ein paar Worte und gemäßigte Küsse mit einigen der geladenen Gäste ausgetauscht, nichts, was einen Streit provozieren könnte. Als Jaskier entdeckt, dass Geralt ihn beobachtet, zwinkert er ihm zu und küsst höflich die Hand der Frau, mit der er gesprochen hat, bevor er sich entschuldigt. Jaskier hat sich bereits umgedreht, aber Geralt kann den Schock in ihren Augen deutlich sehen.

"Du bist nicht an ihr interessiert?", fragt er Jaskier ruhig, als dieser sich neben ihn setzt.

Jaskier seufzt bedeutungsvoll. "Es würde helfen, wenn _sie_ an _mir_ interessiert wären und nicht von meinem ach so unheimlichen Herrn und Meister eingeschüchtert wären."

Wie so oft kann Geralt Jaskiers Andeutungen nicht ganz folgen. "Bin ich jetzt dein Herr?"

"Nun, das glauben sie jedenfalls. Und das hier hilft nicht gerade." Jaskier krempelt die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und zeigt Geralt seine Handgelenke, wo lilafarbene Blutergüsse von dem Seil, das sie in der Nacht zuvor benutzt haben, einen starken Kontrast zu Jaskiers sonst blasser Haut bilden. "Sie denken, ich sei dein Sklave oder etwas ähnlich Grauenhaftes. Einer von ihnen hat mich sogar gefragt, ob ich eine Eskorte brauche, die mich vor dir beschützt. Warum passiert das nur?"

Das erklärt die entsetzten Blicke der Gäste, mit denen Jaskier zu flirten versucht hat. Geralt findet die Vorstellung beinahe amüsant.

"Du würdest einen schrecklichen Sklaven abgeben. Dich auszubilden wäre zu viel Arbeit."

Jaskier verdreht seine Augen. "Danke."

Eine Zeit lang sagt keiner von beiden etwas und sie sehen stattdessen den Tanzpaaren um ihnen herum zu. Es ist ein angenehmes Schweigen, aber Geralt wartet auf einen weiteren Kommentar, da er weiß, dass Jaskier nicht lange still sein kann.

"Das hast du mit Absicht getan, oder?" fragt Jaskier schließlich. "Die Male?"

Geralt neigt den Kopf. "Ich muss zugeben, dass sie praktisch sind." Er spürt, dass Jaskier nicht verärgert ist, ist sich bewusst, wie er sich abwesend eines seiner Handgelenke reibt, als wolle er die Erinnerung an die Fesseln und seine eigene Hilflosigkeit abermals aufleben lassen.

Jaskier seufzt wieder und lehnt sich näher an Geralt heran. "Fantastisch. Ich schätze, das bedeutet, dass ich für den Rest des Abends bei dir festsitze."

"Wie schrecklich", sagt Geralt. "Wer weiß, was ich dir antun werde?"

Jaskier nickt und Geralt kann ihn praktisch nachdenken sehen. "Hmm... ja. Wer weiß das schon?"

Dann nimmt er schnell einen Kelch Wein vom Tisch und sieht Geralt fest in die Augen als er den Becher über Geralts Schoß leert. Wein sickert durch den dicken Stoff von Geralts Kleidung, aber er hält Jaskiers Blick Stand und sie beide wissen, wer diesen ganz eigenen Kampf gewinnen wird. Mit einer vorsichtigen Geste, welche die blauen Flecken an seinem Handgelenk erneut zum Vorschein bringt, stellt Jaskier den Becher wieder auf den Tisch und lacht angespannt. "Äh... Also? Bestrafst du mich hierfür?"

Er riecht nach Wärme, Lust und Stolz, und Geralt ist mehr als bereit, ihm zu geben, was er braucht.

* * *

** i. **

Jaskiers nächste Komposition ist ein unbeschwertes Lied über einen Dieb, der ausgepeitscht wird, und als Geralt die Leute auf der Straße den Text summen hört, ist er kurz davor, Jaskier und sich selbst für eine Woche in ein Zimmer einzusperren, um ihm ganz genau zu zeigen, welche persönlichen Erfahrungen er nie wieder in seiner Musik oder Lyrik verwenden darf.

Aber das tut er nicht.

Stattdessen kauft er ein Halsband, und als er es später um Jaskiers Hals legt und vorsichtig seine Kehle berührt, kennzeichnet seine Existenz sie beide. Jaskier gehört zu ihm, aber Geralt gehört auch zu Jaskier, und vielleicht handelt ein anderes Lied von der Gunst der Liebe, wie bemerkenswert sich die Zähne eines furchtlosen Hexers anfühlen und wie ergeben ein Wolf sein kann, wenn der Mond sie beschützt. Dieses Lied mag Geralt sogar.


End file.
